


Headaches

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, I saw all the High School AUs and thought maybe I could do some other AU to mix it up a bit, Office AU, The AU no one (except maybe me) asked for, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: Festivals at Florina's hometown are the best and the worst thing she has ever experienced in her whole life... She may have fun during them but she always ends up with headaches to tend afterwards...orFlorina works at Lyn's company and the weird barrier in their relationship ends up being bulldozed by one dumb compromising photo.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Third year in a row that I manage to publish a Lyn/Florina story on this date!! Thanks to everyone that supports the LynFlorina content, it’s because of ya that I keep it coming ;D  
> Now please enjoy this AU that sparked from a dumb idea that I loved too much bc it sounded nothing like anything I had written before for this two.

Florina had a horrible headache.

Festivals in her hometown were simultaneously the best _and_ the worst thing she had ever experienced in her whole life.

There was something liberating about coming out of her shell after getting a bit tipsy on alcoholic beverages and also there was a blessing in disguise in the headache and slight amnesia that came the next day with the hangover after drinking far too much.

Then the bad part came; when other people actually remembered the ridiculous things Florina had done while drunk —and even worse, the lasting photographic evidence to back the claims up—.

Most people shrugged the actions off though —except Farina, but Farina was a bit mean sometimes and she didn’t count—. After all, festivals were a time to have fun and act like a fool without having anyone judging you for it —something about the things “happening in the festival _staying_ in the festival”—.

She was lying on her bed with the blankets tangled at her feet. A big bottle of water was by her nightstand along with a note in Fiora’s handwriting reminding her to take it easy.

She’ll have to thank her sister for always helping her out whenever she went a bit too far with the _celebration spirit_.

Looking around for a clock to check the hour, she noticed a notification in the screen of her cellphone; a message from her boss and friend.

_“Can you see me in my office tomorrow at 9 am?”_

Before becoming her boss, Lyn had been her beloved childhood friend, so even if Florina tried to keep everything professional that didn’t stop Lyn from acting informal, cluttering her messages with emotes and abbreviating every word like a teen texting.

But this particular text was devoid of anything of the sort. It was written impeccably, with correct punctuation and grammar, not a word abbreviated nor an emoji to be seen.

This was exactly what made this particular text all the more unnerving.

Florina opened the conversation thread with intentions of asking about the text, her hangover completely forgotten now that the worry was the only thing in her mind.

Her trembling fingers pressed the wrong app in the touchscreen twice before she was finally able to open her messages.

The moment the conversation opened she felt her sugar levels drop, she would have fainted but the adrenaline kept her heart rate up. The trembling in her lips got worse and fear put tears in the corner of her eyes.

Her sisters had stopped her from _flashing_ half of her hometown, but apparently not even the all-mighty overprotective Fiora could save her from _this_ mistake.

She had sent Lyn a topless picture of herself; it was a bit blurry and the lighting was far from optimal but that did nothing to hide who the person in the picture was.

She was starting to have a worse headache that had nothing to do with the hangover.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning at 9 AM, Florina was walking through the hallways of Caelin Corp. with a destination in mind.

It was far too early in the morning to start the day with life-ruining conversations, but Florina had been to blame for that. So she arrived at Lyn’s office at 9 o’clock just how the text had asked her to do.

“Know why I called you here?”

Florina had practiced for this conversation a thousand times and had rehearsed her speeches in front of a mirror.

So she shut her eyes and closed her fists with far more strength that necessary. She bowed down, feeling slightly smaller and weaker than normal. Taking a deep breath she decided to rip the proverbial bandage and get this over with.

“B-because I accidentally sent you a picture of _me_ naked?”

There was a moment of silence where Florina started to think about returning to Ilia. She could get a job with Fiora. She would also have to move back to her old home. It wouldn’t be so bad; she would have her sisters and Huey, right?

She had just being at Edessa for the festival but she wondered how different it would be to be back at living there...

“ _Accidentally_?”

Lyn’s voice sounded so disappointed. Florina stopped herself before her wishful thinking made her believe Lyn was actually crushed with this development.

Obviously her eyes where shining with tears of embarrassment... Having to deal with someone as unprofessional as Florina must really be taking a toll on the woman...

Even if they _were_ childhood friends, it did not justify the lack of property and decorum in her actions, not even being drunk—so drunk she couldn’t even remember her actions—was an excuse.

She knew if it were her in Lyn’s place, she would get absolutely disgusted at someone else doing the same to her, probably... unless that someone happened to be Lyn... especially if that someone sending her a topless picture was actually Lyn...

But this was not the time to daydream about stupid fantasies that had no chance of becoming true. And it was certainly of bad taste to be having those thoughts while being right in front of Lyn.

Honestly, if Lyn just asked her to get out of her life and never talk to her —or any of her friends, acquaintances or even descendants— ever again, Florina would gladly comply because she definitely deserved that kind of hostility if her mind had the lack of decency to be having weird fantasies just after basically harassing Lyn —her boss— sending her unprompted nudes.

“Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere...” Lyn suddenly proposed her eyes focused in something happening behind Florina.

Florina looked back just to notice the commotion that was starting to form outside Lyn’s glass door.

Wil and Kent had the decency to walk away now that they have been discovered, but Sain remained in his place —completely focused in a conversation he most likely couldn’t hear— as if he could learn something just by staring at the glass door of Lyn’s office.

Florina didn’t want to extend this torture any longer. If she was getting fired and being lawed with a restraining order she wanted to be notified immediately, but she also owed Lyn for putting her in a difficult position so she was willing to suffer a bit more if that’s what Lyn wanted.

They exited the office and wordlessly walked to the parking lot, with Lyn leading the way and Florina walking some steps behind. They got into Lyn’s car and Florina’s jitters only got worse. She had no idea where Lyn planned to go but she also didn’t feel like she had the right to ask. So she sat silently while Lyn started the car and exited the building.

Once they were on the road and had picked up a decent speed, Lyn broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, her eyes focused on the windshield and both of her hands clutching the steering wheel.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one that did something indecent, you shouldn’t be apologizing for what I did.”

Lyn smiled sweetly but her eyes shone with unshed tears. Florina wished Lyn would look at her, but since she was driving, her eyes belonged on the road ahead.

“Truth is, Florina, when I got that... uh... _picture of you_ , I... I actually got really happy... because you see, I’ve liked you for the longest time and maybe I got a bit surprised, with the forwardness but...” Lyn trailed off.

The car stopped at a crossroads and Lyn still refused to look at Florina. She nervously played with the hair on the side of her face with a hand, obscuring even further her profile from Florina’s view.

“I... I even took pictures to send you back...” Lyn tried to laugh her words off but her voice trembled and the air escaped through her lips in a sigh.

“Wait! You _liked_ the picture I sent you?” Florina asked with surprise that Lyn misinterpreted for disgusted disbelief.

Lyn covered her eyes with a hand and let out the longest, most wistful sigh Florina had heard from her.

“I _loved_ it... Y-you probably won’t want to keep working for me after that,” she said, her voice muffled slightly by the hand now covering her face.

The pressure in Florina’s chest was bordering on painful, it put her on edge. Lyn’s words... were a good thing, right? Florina wasn’t sure anymore. Lyn was acting like she had just pleaded guilty of committing some kind of crime.

“N-no, I mean, if you still want me working for you I’m fine and stuff, I just... dunno, this is just very weird,” Florina let out a deep breath and let her body slump against the car seat.

“I’ve been a terrible friend, Florina.”

The traffic light changed to green and Lyn accelerated with a jolt.

“I’m sorry for being selfish; I just put you in a difficult position, didn’t I?” Lyn managed to say with her teeth clenched.

Those words were making Florina increasingly confused. It probably showed clearly on her face because Lyn rushed to explain herself further.

“Your life in the city relies completely on the job you have at Caelin Corp.,” Lyn started gesturing with one hand while the other remained on the wheel, “so I can understand how hard it can actually be to walk away from this work, _even_ if you start to feel uncomfortable around me. I wouldn’t want you to quit, but I wouldn’t really stop you if you really wanted to, with how awkward things might have gotten between us...”

The car’s speed kept going up. Lyn started getting a bit agitated while she spoke and it showed in the way her foot pressed the gas pedal even more. As if her outburst had made her subconsciously speed up. Finally, Lyn looked at Florina for several seconds —that felt like far too much while the car was speeding through the road— before returning her eyes to the front.

“Quit?” Now Florina knew she had to be alarmed. “I’m really sorry for making things awkward but I won’t--”

Lyn squeezed the steering wheel and —even if she looked distressed— she effortlessly drove through the highway; the car easily going past the speed limit.

“I can talk to Eliwood or Hector and have you transferred to any of their companies, I’m sure they would be ecstatic to have you working for them,” Lyn hunched her shoulders. Florina would be more worried about the speed Lyn was driving, but she was far more concerned about her friend.

Lyn was acting like she had to take responsibility for what Florina had done and that was making Florina feel even more upset.

“Lyn, I’m the one that sent you the picture, this thing is entirely my fault,” Florina took Lyn’s shoulder and talked as firmly as she managed with her trembling voice to make sure Lyn stopped making assumptions about this whole thing.

After feeling Florina’s hand on her shoulder, Lyn’s foot released the accelerator. She moved to the side of the road and stopped the car.

“No, it was my fault for assuming you wanted something more out of our relationship,” Lyn explained turning towards Florina but her eyes weren’t really looking at her.

“Relationship?”

“Not that there’s any relationship left now that I’ve ruined it.” Lyn deflated on her car seat.

“Lyndis!”

Lyn tensed and closed her eyes.

Florina steeled herself. She had to make the question before Lyn moved on and decided to put some absurd distance between Florina and herself and send Florina far away without a second thought.

“D-do you like me? ...In a romantic way?”

Those words left Lyn’s eyes wide open, but she turned away from Florina and focused her attention on the steering wheel.

“Please answer the question.” At this point Florina was almost begging Lyn for answers.

“Yes.”

Suddenly Florina couldn’t hear anything else. Her heart was beating so hard it was making her incredibly dizzy and her mind became overwhelmed with this turn of events.

This was like a dream coming true, a dream she had never dared to consider as a real, tangible possibility.

“F-for how long?” She asked breathless.

“Does it really matter?”

“Lyn, please.”

Hearing Florina’s pleading, Lyn looked away and her voice sounded so weak and vulnerable while she answered.

“For years, I was about to tell you but then this whole debacle inheriting Caelin Corp. started and after that it couldn’t find the right time to tell you, I just... for a while I settled for seeing you every day and working with you.”

“For years?” Florina repeated, her voice suddenly a breathless whisper; the weight of the words knocking the air out of her lungs.

The revelation made her head reel. She felt like the air in the car wasn’t enough. Without another word she opened the door and left the car, closing it behind her. Once outside she walked to the front of the car and leaned slightly against the hood.

Lyn followed her movements with alarm and once she noticed Florina wasn’t really running away she opened her door and tried to exit only to be stopped by her seatbelt pulling her back to the seat.

She removed it with haste and walked towards Florina without even closing the door behind her.

“Florina, I am so sorry, I—”

“Lyn,” Florina interrupted, her voice soft yet firm. Lyn almost bit her tongue when she stopped talking to listen to what Florina wanted to say.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’ve loved you for far longer?”

“What? Are you...? Are you serious?”

“Y-you can ask Ninian... and Eliwood... and Serra... and my sisters... and... I think at one time I even vented to Hector about how much I loved you...”

“You _vented_ to them?”

“Y-yes, for the longest time I tried to confess to you but every time you would dismiss my affections as simple friendship because you’re so dumb and I’m a coward that refused to be more straightforward.”

By the end of her sentence, Florina was almost shouting.

“Florina,” a smile slowly grew in Lyn’s face, the corners of her lips pushing up her blushing cheeks. “You’re speaking more frankly now.”

“Ah, sorry!”

“No, don’t apologize; I like it when you speak like that.”

“I’m sorry for calling you dumb, though.”

 “It’s ok, I am really dumb, but you’re not a coward, you’re the bravest person I know," she gave Florina a kind smile that radiated so much fondness. "Would you forgive me for causing you all this grief?”

Lyn placed a tentative hand in Florina’s shoulder and almost by inertia Florina pressed herself against Lyn and threw her arms around Lyn’s torso.

Lyn was sighing in relief when she heard Florina’s words.

“On one condition,” Florina muttered against Lyn’s shoulder.

Lyn nodded with far too much eagerness. The words stuck on her throat wouldn’t allow her to give a verbal answer. But she hoped Florina knew that she would do anything and everything for her.

“You have to take me on a date,” Florina requested with far more confidence than she probably felt.

Not that Lyn minded that.

“I’ll give you more than just a date,” Lyn said after sighing in relief.

“Really?” Florina’s voice was back to her trembling, insecure—on the verge of tears— usual tone.

“I want to go on date with you,” Lyn assured, relief tangible in her voice.

Florina moved back just enough to look at Lyn’s eyes. They were looking at her in that familiar loving way that Florina had convinced herself meant nothing romantic. But now, having heard Lyn’s confession she was absolutely sure it meant everything romantic.

Moving slowly, as if searching for hesitation or any sign to stop, Lyn leaned forward. Once Florina noticed Lyn’s intentions she leaped up, bridging the remaining gap between their lips. The moment they kissed Florina felt tears reach her eyes.

Lyn was surprised for a fraction of a second before reacting and reciprocating the kiss with almost as much enthusiasm as Florina.

To Lyn’s absolute surprise the one who broke the kiss was actually Florina. Lyn remained breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling against Florina’s while her eyes scanned Florina’s face for any sign of hesitation or regret.

Florina seemed to be pondering something so meanwhile Lyn cleaned the apparently-not-sad-tears gathered in the corner of the girl’s eyes with her thumb. That gesture seemed to give Florina the confidence she was probably searching for, and after smiling sheepishly at Lyn, she looked away and started talking.

“Aside from the dates, can I have the pictures you wanted to send me?” She asked softly. Lyn only heard the words clearly because she was really close to Florina.

“You can have all the pictures and the real deal,” Lyn breathed while leaning her forehead against Florina’s.

Florina blinked and alternated between gazing at Lyn’s eyes and gazing at her lips.

“Can I have the real deal right now?” She asked carefully, even when her voice didn’t tremble at all, her fingers moved nervously through Lyn’s nape.

“Before having the date? You are feisty today, Florina,” Lyn replied with humor. But if she was being honest with herself, she actually liked this bold and impatient side of Florina. She secretly wondered if this is how she acted during festivals in her hometown.

Maybe someday she could convince Florina to finally take her to one of those festivals.

“I’ve been waiting a lifetime for this, you can’t blame me for being eager...” Florina replied bashfully but not regretting any of her words at all.

It was true, Florina didn’t want to wait any longer.

This whole whiplash of emotions was probably going to give her another headache later, but she was most definitely not going to regret her actions this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that? I’ve always found interesting that fact about Florina’s meekness disappearing a bit during festivals in her hometown Edessa (I’m p sure that’s the name of her town but if I’m wrong do let me know), imagining a not-so-shy-yet-somewhat-canon Florina was a main motivation behind writing this.  
> Let me know if ya enjoyed the read, I'm a bit nervous on how this turned out but I hope it's still enough to give everyone a good time.  
> Anyway, Happy Day of Devotion/Femslash February, guys!! I’m off to try to summon Day of Devotion units (because I love all of them and both batches are from my fav games, so I love IntSys right now).  
> Take care and if ya play Heroes I hope you guys can summon the units ya want :D


End file.
